


For The First Time

by lgbtstiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtstiles/pseuds/lgbtstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Angels fall, it's more than just to the ground...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

**June 23 rd 2013\. **

**22:37.**

Castiel lay in the worn-out motel bed stiffly, laying still a new skill to him. The dark, star spotted sky outside reminded him of what he once was, and so he was facing away from the window, still completely awake. The silence was calming; he enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere that surrounded him.    

Dean and Sam had been out hunting for the past few hours, demons were their problem…again. Damn things never left the brothers alone! The clock on the wall ticked on, the slow, steady rhythm was soothing to the fallen angel. Cas gave out a long sigh and rolled onto his side, he thought about his new life. He thought of all the adventures he could have, all the possibilities it could hold-there were new sights to see, new flavours to taste! There was even new music to hear. Most importantly though, Cas thought of all the human things he could now experience. He could experience emotions, feel in all the ways he couldn't before. He could now experience true happiness and joy, sorrow and regret. He could feel guilt, an emotion that he wasn't particularly fond of if he’s honest. The one emotion that Cas was the most curious about was complicated, he had heard all about it, had been taught about all the signs of the emotion by his siblings. He wanted to truly know what it was like though, wanted to feel it himself.

Castiel wanted…to fall in **_love_**

As well as being able to feel mentally, Castiel could also now feel physically. He had cut himself on a pair of scissors in the bunker last week. He let out a yelp as the sharp metal sliced through his hands soft skin.  

“I’ll just heal it.” He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and waited for the small crimson gash to disappear. What? It wasn't disappearing!

“But Angels can heal the-.” He stopped dead, mid-sentence.  He wasn't an angel…well, not anymore. Dean had helped him to cover his minor wound. He had taken Cas’ hand into his own, he had been so gentle. Cas had liked it, the way Dean’s hand had covered his own. He had liked the rubbing of Dean’s slightly rough hand against his softer one.

Cas was beginning to get restless in the run-down motel room. He was getting anxious, worried and afraid. What if something had happened to the boys? Now he’s not an angel, he can’t heal them. What if something’s gone terribly wrong and they’re lying cold, helpless and dying down an alleyway somewhere? Oh gosh, no. That can’t happen! Castiel’s mind races, his thoughts whizzing, his brain- **‘BOOM.’** Never mind…

In entered Dean through the old, rotten door. His body hugged by a grey top, a khaki shirt and his iconic leather jacket; a pair of blue jeans hanging on his hips. Cas trails his eyes up Dean’s body-there it is, well, of course it would be. It’s Deans Amulet. Gosh, the boy never leaves without it.  It hangs proudly round Dean’s neck, on show to be seen-but never to be touched…well, unless you have a death wish of course…

Sam follows behind, his longer hair blowing slightly backwards. Dressed in his usual attire-Plaid shirt, jeans-he enters and shuts the door with a quiet ‘thud.’ He has a 'Drive-Thru' food bag clasped in one hand and the smell of greasy, fried cheeseburgers fills the room. However, the boys don’t come in and sit to eat their food. No, they come in and immediately hug. Castiel smiles at the small brotherly moment and then frowns…Did he just hear what he thought he had heard? He probably had.

The Winchesters separated and turned, in sync, to look at the watching angel. Castiel’s eyes grew wide when he saw their faces properly. “Oh, what happened to you both?” He questioned his deep voice filling the space of the cramped motel room. Deans husky voice replied, “Just a couple o’ demonic sons of bitches getting too close, nothing we couldn't handle,” he smirked, he was recalling the recent memory, it was obvious he was proud of what they had done.

Castiel found himself looking over Dean, his crystal blue eyes scanning every inch of Deans being. He admired his curved jaw, his flat stomach (Well, slightly pudgy) He admired Deans legs, the bow in them, the way his arms were hugged by his turned up shirt arms. He just admired all of Dean, _**All**_ _of Dean. Sure, the younger Winchester brother was attractive as well, but Dean had…something. Something that Castiel just loved-and anyway- Sam was Gabriel’s type._

 

_-A FEW HOURS EARLIER-_

_Dean gasped and ran towards the unmoving, curled up body in the middle of the hard, wooden floor, before turning it over to reveal the bloody, scraped face of his best friend, Castiel.  With a shocked whimper, he called out to Sam, who was running towards him, large feet thudding along beneath him. “Shit. Sammy! SAMMY! HELP!” The younger Winchester’s expression mirrored his brothers as he ran to their side, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. The brothers both gripped Cas and lifted him, set on carrying him to the impala, and then; home._

_“Ohmygod,” Sam gasped. “What the hell happened to him? Why didn't he just, I dunno, heal himself? Is this why he hasn't been answering-” Dean growled at him, worried eyes trained on Cas, unwavering._

_“Would you just shut the hell up and get him outta here?! He’s hurt, Sam, bad! Who knows what happened to him?”_

_Cas groans, the cut above his eye bleeding profusely. Shit. Not good. Not. Good. Sam’s voice cuts through the tense atmosphere, piercing Dean’s ears suddenly._

_“Look, man. We've gotta get him out of here. Get him help!”_

_“Yeah, yeah! Right!” He replies hurriedly. Dean worriedly scoops up the broken angel into his arms, whimpering when Cas’ skin feels cold as ice against his warmer flesh. “Oh, fuck, Cas, buddy. You’re freezing! Come on, we gotta get you home, we’ll get you warm. I promise, buddy!” He gives his younger a look, one of a man heartbroken and pained. His eyes were melancholy and broken with sadness- all because of the torn up little angel lying in his hold._

_Castiel’s suffering body is put on the warm leather of the back seats of ‘Baby’ and immediately the two muscular brothers are driving him home, dashing into the motel they currently inhabited-within moments the older brother is already nursing him back to health. His hands are removing the bloodied souls ragged t-shirt, cleaning his dirty wounds and replacing the rags with a soft, well-worn Led-Zeppelin shirt- he hopes and begs that the old shirt spreads at least one tiny shred of warmth, and maybe even some needed dignity, through the man lying unconscious before him. Cas lays lifeless for hours... before he wakes, in a stiff, dingy hotel room, Dean no where around, the time now 22:37._


End file.
